


Radiance

by Cyanide_Apple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Original, Detectives, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Character, Inspired by Sherlock Holmes, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Police, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Apple/pseuds/Cyanide_Apple
Summary: Despite the extensive past of discrimination of Omegas in the larger society, one can safely say that the past is more or less behind them.Now, that isn't to say that all forms of harassment and illegal acts against them have been entirely eradicated, but rather that most people have widely accepted omegas as being equal.This being said, with things such as breeding chambers, forced arranged marriages, human trafficking, and the like, just who is supposed to address all of these concerns? If an alpha were to approach such areas, they would likely feel their judgement be clouded by the flood of hormones which would hit them upon hitting the scene, and this is where the Omega Unit of the Police Department comes into play!Among those in the department is a Sigma - an omega with an alpha's spirit - named Caesar. Upon the realization that omega strippers from one of the most respected establishments in the city keeps going missing, he decides to go undercover as a stripper himself to come to the bottom of this crime. However, what is he to do when he attracts the attention of a certain individual that he just cant seem to keep down.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to let you know for future reference that this chapter might be comparatively short or long compared to other chapters, but that's only because this is my first chapter and I don't have an established idea yet for how long I want them to be.
> 
> Quick Info!:  
> Alphas have ruts every 2 months, Omegas have heats typically every month. Omegas, Betas, and Alphas are generally not discriminated against, but getting a job in certain fields is significantly harder if you happen not to fit the mold. Aka Omegas have trouble becoming normal cops, and Alphas have trouble typically with artistic jobs, due to getting overly aggressive and impatient.  
> Sigma are basically Omegas with an Alpha demeanor or swagger to them.  
> Epsilon are more or less Alphas who can also conceive.  
> Might use more of them in the future, but there is way too many to immediately incorporate!

Blearily rubbing at his eyes as he takes a moment to pause his hasty, nearly robotic clacking at his computer, he feels a wave of exhaustion hit him. He is only halfway through the course load intended to be finished by today despite the fact that he only has 2 hours left on his shift. It feels as though the paperwork of his job is taking over everything else, for every hour he spends outside doing the real work, he has to spend 3-4 hours explaining exactly what he had done as well as justifying any actions that might have seemed even the least bit questionable.

 _It's just a part of the job_ , he tells himself before he stretched back in his chair and decides to take a moment to look at his surroundings. Despite the small size of their unit, there is over 15 desks arranged snuggly in the room. Each one is cluttered with various papers and files that were printed off to help with looking over the more recent cases. The only exception to this rule is the desk of their newest employee, Nathan, who hasn't really had the time to get messy yet, as he is still settling into his new position.

New hires in this specific field aren't exactly common, not because there isn't always headstrong Alphas looking to join the force, but rather because in their line of work they need specifically those of the main secondary gender Omega, such as himself. They wouldn't want a bunch of Alphas going to investigate a breeding ring, that would end in only disaster... He feels himself shudder at the thought, but he is optimistic that their slowly growing unit will soon get a much needed upgrade, as the space they currently have just isn't enough for the size of their staff. Pulling at the sleeve of his jacket, he sighs before looking back at his work.

 _Enough off task thoughts,_ his eyes survey the various cases on screen. The entirety of them deal with the discovery of bodies within a 25 km radius of the city, and the similarities between them lead him to believe that it isn't just the work of a singular serial killer, but rather an entire illegal syndicate which thinks they can brazenly try to throw the bodies around and they won't be found. Each of the bodies had been decapitated, the limbs being removed and scattered across the town. This means they have several bodies which don't even have a head to help identify the victim, Luckily, tattoos have been a recent craze, and that has made things a bit easier for those wishing to identify potential loved ones. His stomach twists in anger as he looks them over,  _They didn't just defile them when the Omegas were alive, they also had to defile them in death. I may not be spiritual, but something about that...._ He feels himself shake a bit, he always gets especially enraged by cases of such violence as this...

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he reflexively looks towards the source. "Don't be such a sour puss, I can sense your anger from all the way over at my desk. What has you in su--…." The person who wrapped their arms around him is Johnathan, a biracial Omega lad with enough energy to drive even the most patient of man crazed, though Caesar finds a certain charm in that. The dark freckles adorning his face grow slightly more exaggerated as he pales, "Oh.... That's unfortunate..." His tone is a bit more somber, while he doesn't smell of fear, he no longer gives off waves of enthusiasm as he just had been.

"Unfortunate is an understatement," his low voice denotes, his tone remaining more or less steady as he speaks, despite his extensive emotions internally, "I believe these cases might all be tied back to that club down near Ave's Boulevard..." He pauses before adding, "The reason being that all of these individuals seem to have worked there within 6 months of their subsequent disappearance, most of them quitting within 2 weeks of last being seen before being.... Found..." Johnny's eyes suddenly become more serious as he looks at the screen, "What can we do about it....?" He doesn't pull away, as Caesar may have hoped, instead pulling closer. In reality he doesn't mind too much, but it does serve as a minor annoyance, as he appreciates having his space.

"Not much, at least not right now.... We need to weigh our options before we potentially do something reckless that could endanger someone's life." Caesar's eyes linger over Johnathan's features, he is rather attractive, even for an omega, and his subtle fruity scent has obviously been covered by his mate's strong peppermint odor. "On another note," he closes the files for now, opening up something else and beginning to fill out the work as he continues to speak, "When are you due?" He asks, before earning an estranged glance from Johnny.

"I'll never understand how you know these things," Johnathan exclaims, before whispering "Don't tell anyone though, not even Adrian knows yet..." Caesar gives a small snort of a laugh before merely saying "Alright, I'm sure you are still clocked in, so you better get back to work, just make sure to apply for leave so you can take care of yourself and go to the needed appointments." He reminds politely, watching the other leave with a friendly wave as he trots back to his desk.  _You left a tab of a DIY on baby stockings in plain sight_ , he thinks to himself with another small chortle before he aims to finish his work for the day.

Left uninterrupted for the rest of the duration of his labors. He finds Johnathan waiting in the usual place near the door outside of the main entrance for the Police Department, "Took you long enough!" Johnny remarked with a hint of exasperation, "I told you I would probably have to stay late today, I was overstuffed with paperwork from the higher ups. I suppose they thing that just because we are the Omega Unit that we apparently won't already have enough on our plate...?" He gives a small shy smile before Johnny pulls an arm around his. They do these kinds of displays of affection for a few reasons, one being it wards off more people who potentially intend to do harm, as unless he is directly scented Caesar is usually misread as a Beta, and works as a sign of friendship between the two. They've known one another for an extensive period of time, they even lived together for a while.

They eventually make their way to their favorite coffee shop, The Winter Stir, settling in their seats before both of them order more or less the same thing, a latte with soymilk instead of milk and caramel instead of drizzled chocolate. Johnny is lactose intolerant while Caesar just prefers to avoid it whenever he can, he finds dairy often makes him feel bloated, even if he doesn't have a real allergy to it or anything. They drink their drinks comfortably before a chime can be heard in the distance and Johnny instantly looks towards the door. A tall, broad male steps in, his dark whispy hair and deep sea green eyes even drawing the attention of Caesar for a brief time before he rides him off.

 _Alpha, early 20s, somewhat cocky. Slightly disheveled from a long day of work, a notepad in one hand as well as various pens sticking out from his jacket. A coworker from a different department, and judging from his demeanor I'd say someone not worth our attention... Plus, a smoker, probably doesn't do well under real stress, no fun..._ Despite his initial gatherings, he feels Johnny's expectant smile and the nudges that he is expecting him to act. Johnny has the best of intentions, he knows this, but the man can never seem to understand that romance isn't really what he is looking for at the moment. The subtle nudge turns to a slight jab before he mouths to him,  _"Just give him a chance....?" Why?_ He immediately thinks to himself before he realizes that regardless of his intentions, the other was directly coming towards them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, feel free to follow the story if you want future updates on it as I write it! Honestly, I have been s o o o excited to finally get to put this to figurative paper!


End file.
